Un San Valentín muy rojo
by SaKaSu
Summary: El primer novio, la primera cita, con la esperanza del primer beso y... ¿la primera vez?


Hacía tiempo que no hacía un fic nuevo y he visto muy floja la sección SasuKarin, así que esperando animar ésta sección y regalar algo por la celebración próximas fechas, he aquí un sencillo OneShot.

* * *

><strong><strong>

**Visión de Itachi:**

Gracias a un accidente en el laboratorio de química se cerró la universidad hasta que desintoxicaran el lugar, Itachi lo agradecía, pues siendo catorce de febrero, tenía un montón de fans esperándolo a la salida con cientos de chocolates, cartas y declaraciones. Afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta cuando se fue de la escuela y volvió a casa contento.

—¡Ya llegué!

Cerró la puerta tras de sí buscando con la mirada a alguno de sus familiares pero la casa parecía vacía. Era raro, su madre no comentó que fuese a salir y además, se supone que su hermano menor llevaría a su novia a la casa a ver una película. "¿Se habrán ido al cine?" fue lo primero que pensó, pero un papel cerca de la cocina llamó su atención y lo recogió.

El papel era el pedazo de un ticket de farmacia, estaba roto, no se veía la lista de lo que se compró, pero entre las palabras incompletas que pudo distinguir decía "Pastillas anti…" Extrañado, caminó hacia la sala donde encontró la TV prendida, una película en el DVD corría y sobre el sillón habían unos chocolates con una tarjeta. Se echó uno de los dulces a la boca y leyó la nota, el regalo era de Sasuke de parte de su novia.

El ruido de la lavadora en funcionamiento llamó su atención ¿Quién dejaba prendido el aparato si no iba a haber nadie en la casa? Fue ahí cuando un gemido femenino llamó su atención, provenía de la habitación de su hermano menor. Miles de ideas comenzaron a asaltar su cabeza.

—No, no Sasuke, apenas tiene trece.

Caminó hacia su recámara, pero para llegar, era inevitable pasar por enfrente de la de su hermano. La puerta estaba entreabierta y sobre un mueble junto a la entrada vio un condón. Se rascó la cabeza pensativo, estaba pasmado y como no aguantó la curiosidad, dio tres golpecillos en la puerta y la abrió descubriendo una escena que si bien la esperaba aún no la creía.

El menor de los Uchiha iba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, su novia llevaba puesta una camisa de Itachi y justo antes de que ambos voltearan asustados, se estaban besando a un lado de la cama.

—Lo siento, ustedes sigan en lo suyo —habló Itachi tomando el condón del mueble de a lado y lo lanzó hacia ellos—, no olviden eso por favor.

Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta y decidió dar una vuelta por la calle. El mayor de los Uchiha estaba sorprendido que su hermano menor le ganara en algo como eso.

—Vaya, estos niños de ahora son muy precoses. 

**Visión de Sasuke y Karin:**

Para celebrar el catorce de febrero habían quedado en casa de Sasuke para ver una película. Habrían preferido ir al cine pero la familia de Karin no estaba de acuerdo en que saliera a solas con su novio así que Mikoto se ofreció a cuidarlos en su casa.

Una vez que Mikoto conoció a la primera novia de su hijo menor, los invitó a la sala para que vieran su película, pero la señora sabía que seguramente querían estar solos, así que a los pocos minutos de la cinta, decidió ir a visitar a su vecina diciéndoles que volvería pronto y que cualquier cosa la fueran a buscar a la casa de a lado.

Minutos después de que se quedaron solos, Karin tomó uno de los chocolates que había llevado a Sasuke y se sentó en su regazo, parte de la camisa mal fajada del chico quedó debajo de su vestido azul cielo. Precisamente ese día se cumplía una semana de que se hicieron novios y en todo ese tiempo no se habían dado ni un beso. La pelirroja estaba decidida a conseguir su primer beso ese día y justo cuando se acercaba con el chocolate en la boca para juntar sus labios, Sasuke la detuvo.

—Espera Karin, déjame ver la película.

Sasuke no entendía cómo era que cuando esa chica le preguntó sobre ser novios, él respondiera automáticamente que si, no era que tuviera problemas para decir no, pues no era la primera en pedírselo pero en realidad, no le molestaba los beneficios. Odiaba que siempre estuvieran sobre de él y si bien Karin a veces rayaba en ello, se dio cuenta de la ventaja que ahora tenía, pues a diferencia de otros catorce de febrero, ninguna chica, a excepción de su novia, se le había acercado y de aguantar a una bola de encimosas a sólo aguantar a una, prefería quedarse con Karin.

Obviamente la pelirroja se enojó pero no pudo reclamar pues un dolor la obligó a doblarse lanzando un leve gemido. El azabache la ignoró pensando que sólo buscaba su atención pero los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y la expresión en la cara de la joven no parecía actuada. Notó que la chica se abrazaba el estómago.

—¿Quieres que llame a mamá?

—No. Me duele.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un té? —Cuestionó viendo como ella asentía sin hablar. —Dame permiso entonces.

La adolescente se levantó sosteniendo aún el área que tanto le dolía, pero al alzar la mirada, vio la camisa blanca de su novio donde había un pigmento rojo justo donde ella había estado sentada. Empalideció cuando al tocar su trasero sintió húmedo sin dejar de ver la expresión del azabache quién parecía asustado.

Al principio Sasuke creyó que de verdad estaba muy mal su novia pero no tardó en darse cuenta lo que realmente sucedía. Dio suspiro rascándose la nuca.

—Karin…

—¡No me veas!

—Karin…

—¡Que no me veas!

—Como quieras —cerró los ojos—, pero será mejor que vaya por mamá.

—¡No! So… sólo dime donde está tu baño.

—La segunda puerta a la derecha del pasillo.

La pobre chica llevaba un buen rato en el sanitario, no tenía con que proteger su pantaleta y no quería salir con el vestido manchado de sangre. Había sido el peor momento para que le bajara por primera vez.

—Karin… ¿quieres que llame a tu primo?

—¡No!

—No te puedes quedar ahí toda la vida, al menos déjame llamar a mamá.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que nadie más sepa!

—De todas formas tengo que decirle a mamá para que te de una toalla —esperó otro reclamo de la chica— ¿Estás de acuerdo? —de nuevo no respondió. —No tardo.

El joven Uchiha fue en busca de su madre, a quien en secreto de la vecina, le explicó lo sucedido en la casa. Mikoto quiso ir donde la pobre adolescente pero su hijo le explicó que parecía bastante avergonzada.

—Ve a la farmacia y cómprale toallas sanitarias y unas pastillas anti-cólicos —la señora entregó dinero a su hijo—, apúrate para que se las des —el muchacho asentó pero ella notó que su hijo aún llevaba la prenda manchada. — ¡Sasuke! Mete a lavar esa camisa con el vestido de Karin —quedó un momento pensativa. —No creo que nada mío le quede así que búscale algo para que se cambie.

Al llegar al establecimiento, con voz y expresión seria Sasuke hizo su pedido y a pesar de su actitud, llevaba un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Nunca había tenido que comprar tal producto y aunque en la casa a veces él o su hermano solían llevarle a su madre las dichosas toallas, nunca habían tenido que comprarlas. El tendero no tardó mucho en entregar el producto y al momento de dar el cambio, le entregó una cosa más.

—Gracias por su compra —le entregó un condón, pues ese día por ser catorce de febrero los estaban regalando como si fueran dulces en la farmacia—, vuelva pronto.

En cuanto llegó a la casa rompió el ticket de compra sin darse cuenta que tiró un pedazo mientras el resto lo metió al cesto de la basura y se apresurarse a entregarle a su novia lo que necesitaba. Entró a su cuarto dejando el condón y las pastillas en el mueble de a lado de la entrada para buscar algo de ropa. Notó que los pantalones o shorts que usaba eran bastante holgados y sus camisas y playeras cortas; su novia era más bajita y delgadita que él, si se ponía los pantalones o los shorts, seguramente se le caerían y sus prendas para la parte alta no le cubrirían mucho las piernas. Pensando unos segundos se le ocurrió buscar una camisa de su hermano. Él, era alto, solía usar playeras largas y podría servirle como vestido improvisado a Karin.

Tras haber entregado la playera y recibido el vestido manchado de la pelirroja, Sasuke se apresuró a meterlo en la lavadora con su camisa y al volver a su habitación para buscar algo limpio que ponerse, encontró a la muchacha en el pasillo con la dichosa playera.

—Gracias.

—¿Todavía te duele? —ella asentó— Ven.

Ambos entraron a la habitación del azabache donde éste le entregó a la fémina las pastillas, ella podía ir por el vaso de jugo que tenían en la mesa junto a las palomitas pero decidió esperar a Sasuke por miedo a que alguno de sus familiares llegara y la viera así.

El menor de los Uchiha estaba buscando que ponerse y al notar que ella aún permanecía en la habitación con una posición tímida que no le conocía, se acercó a ella para preguntar que se le ofrecía.

—¿No le dirás nada a nadie verdad?

—No.

—¿Te dio asco que te manchara?

Está por demás decir que Sasuke no estaba muy feliz, ni con el suceso ni con la forma de actuar de Karin, pero las sabias palabras de su madre llegaron a su mente de aquél día en que le habló sobre la dichosa regla. "Muchos niños maleducados se burlan, pero es algo que toda mujer tiene que pasar. Si notas que alguna niña pasa por esto no lo divulgues, no la trate con repulsión y si ella se da cuenta que lo sabes, hazle saber que la vas a respetar"

—Karin, sólo es sangre —se dio cuenta que estaba siendo rudo con sus respuestas y soltó un suspiro. —En cuanto me vista regresamos a ver la película.

Los cólicos volvían a hacer de las suyas y a la pelirroja se le escapó un gemido del dolor, el azabache la abrazó para ayudarla a llegar a la sala para que de una vez se tomara las pastillas y ella, asustada por el contacto lo volteó a ver.

Kagura estuvo a punto de empujarlo y decirle que no la tocara pero se dio cuenta que sería injusto, se estaba comportando como todo un caballero, especialmente para ser un muchacho de trece años. Volvió a sentir el dolor que la torturaba pero ésta vez se lo aguantó para juntar sus labios con los de su novio. Él, contestó el beso, el primero de ambos, que aunque torpe, significaba mucho.

Un sonido en la puerta llamó su atención y al voltear, notaron al mayor de los Uchiha sorprendido. Ambos sintieron miedo de que los regañaran por el beso pero al escuchar las palabras de Itachi, ambos quedaron completamente rojos de la cara y al cerrarse la puerta, ambos se separaron precipitadamente.

Después de la comida, Sasuke llevó a Karin a su casa quien tuvo que cambiarse antes que su tío llegara del trabajo y su primo regresara de la escuela. Por otro lado, el azabache, por petición de su novia no aclaró nada a su hermano a quien no pudo ver a la cara durante un tiempo y las pocas veces en que no hubo opción, su cara se iluminaba de carmín. No cabía duda, ese San Valentín, había sido el más rojo de todos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Si piensa que hay OoC en Karin, quiero señalar que la retomé cuando niña y en el flash back que se vio en el manga hay una Karin más tímida y tierna. Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
